Laura "The Shadow" Collelcut
Summary Story: Laura was born and raised in the late 2080's but her single father, Travis Collelcut on a military space base known as "New Bragg". Travis's job was a boot camp instructor and training later to become soldiers and would train Laura personally for nearly everyday in an attempt to make her the newest trooper of legend. To make sure Laura would fulfill this prophecy, she would follow this exact pattern for nearly every day of her life for the next 14 years of her life. Wake up, bread for breakfast, exercise, jog, study, jog again, exercise again, meat for dinner, study again, jog again, half an hour of free time sleep. Rise and repeat. This mentally broke Laura down, it was her life and she hated it, and all the adults telling her to act this way too, and the other children who had much easier lives then her. She held onto his rage until she entered the high tech black ops. group known as "The Silence" and almost immediately became the top of her class due to her previous teachings and lack of emotions and personal safety. It was these categories she excelled in that got her a promotion to be part of a one man army, one that could kill an army and stop wars without being spotted, this is where she got her legendary status as "The Shadow". However, her new form didn't come without problems. She was forced to pick up a new language known as Human Binary (A language less then 100 people knew at the time), and would alter her mind to react to lighting fast objects yet not have the body to catch up with them, these issues would mentally damage Laura for years to come. Personality: Cold, emotionless (unless around children), a sociopath towards adults, a blank slate Appearance Black bullet armor, night vision goggles, black gloves and boots, brunette hair (mostly either cut super short or in a pony tail), tench coat with plenty of pockets for weapons -Wears all black if you couldn't tell -VERY edgy Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Laura Collelcut Origin: New Bragg Gender: Female Age: 28 ''' '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: ''' -expert in kick boxing -gifted battle strategist and leader -a jack of all trades for guns '''Attack Potency: 8-B Speed: ''' Human (Can react to objects moving at light speed, but doesn't have the proper body to move at said speeds) '''Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: MJ Durability: Island level Stamina: -Very high (Fought a soldier for a solid 48 hours without stopping) Range: -Most weapons are either close ranger (5 feet at most) or very long ranged (roughly 100-150 feet) Standard Equipment: Shadow Armor (Her personal battle gear. Lightweight. Can block almost all bullets. Built in microphone. Translates her dialogue to "Human Binary", a language with only 3 numbers from 1-10.) -night vision goggles -Anchor Knife (Sharp knife that can be easily lodged into anything. "Like combination of a climbing axe and a hand saw in knife form!"-P.L Jefferson, the original creator) -M7 Axe Pistol (revolver that can hold 8 bullets instead of 6 and has an axe like blade on the neck for close range combat) -12 gauge franci shot gun (Found inside an old abandoned house. Laura's "go to" weapon. considered "Loud and clumsy" by her supervisors, but still carries it anyways) -C4+Detonator (Nearly twice as powerful as a standard C4 bomb today) Ant Virus injections+Antidote (A deadly virus that goes into the human body and quickly deteriorates a persons bones and organs. Whole process takes less then 5 minutes) B2 Sniper Bow (Silent and accurate bow. can shoot armor piercing, explosive and or "Ant Virus" arrows) -Solar powered laser minigun (Loud and destructive, weights 40 lbs. fires plasma lasers which can blast through titanium, takes 5 seconds to charge. Near infinite ammo as long as she's outside, solar energy from red stars are much weaker and solar energy from blue stars are significantly stronger) Intelligence: Below average (Gifted in mathematics and battle strategies, but below average in everything else) Weaknesses: ''' -emotional around children (causes PTSD, plus refuses to kill children no matter what supervisors say) -While her brain can react and track things moving at the speed of light, her body cannot move as fast as her brain -If her microphone is damaged, she looses all speaking capabilities -Her daily exercises and diet have made her very skinny, making her easier to bleed to death or suffer fatal wounds without armor -The solar powered laser minigun cannot work inside, weights over 40 pounds and takes a while to charge. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Kick boxing -Human Binary Ex: First number (A person) 1-The Enemy 2-The ally 3-Multiple enemy 4-Multiple Allies 5-Sir/Madam 6-Spy 7-Enemy Army 8-Ally Army 9-High ranking enemy offical 10-High ranking ally official Second number: 1-Is approaching 2-Is retreating 3-Is dead 4-Is alive 5-Will cooperate 6-Will not cooperate 7-Requesting mercy 8-Requesting battle 9-Has taken prisoner 10-Has been captured Third Number: (Personal action) 1-Assist the ally 2-Attack the enemy 3-Bring back to base 4-Requesting backup 5-Requesting extra weaponry 6-Requesting teleportation 7-Do not approach 8-Proceed with caution 9-Fight without hesitation 10-Trasmit/cure Ant virus Feats * Became the top of her class in both physical and math classes * Murdered highly trained spies at the age of 8 * Survived a fall from a space station to New Bragg (Comparable to a fall from above the earth's atmosphere to the ground) * Took down a everyone inside a terrorist hideout with a single Ant Virus arrow * Escaped "The Iron Whale" (The galaxy's most heavily guarded prison where all nations agreed to take their worst criminals) * Took down the "Organ Harvester" (A monster that's strikingly similar to the monster in Cloverfield) * Helped bring down Bloodmoon (A futuristic combination of North Korea, Russia and America)Category:Human Category:Sociopath Category:Armed to the teeth Category:Tier 8